Who you belong to
by Darkoverlight
Summary: Naruto is exhausted and certain raven noticed that his Hokage needed a little hit of truth Post-war, post redemption. Boruto Universe. SNS


_**Who You Belong**_ _ **To**_

 _ **SNS**_

* * *

 _Since the last few weeks Naruto was not getting quite sleep at all. It seemed impossible for him to get a rest being in this situation. He did not know how happened or when, but there was something wrong with him, and how he had been managing this, though he couldn't figure out how he would deal with it.  
_

 _Actually, it was exhausting feeling this way everyday, trying to surpass your feelings and act like nothing is happening at all.  
Now that he was the Hokage he couldn't take everything so easily as when he was only an impulsive brat. Everything and everyone has changed, moreover he had a responsibility with the world itself.  
He felt like everything he did in the past was not enough, everything he was doing it was not enough. _

_Every day that passes by, is making him exhausted, it is like his promises of taking down the system were all in vain because of his selfish desire of being acknowledged. His dream was empty, he didn't change a thing but the vision they had on him and who the villagers admire to. Nothing else._

 _In fact, this world was quite rotten, countries still keep fighting for territories, they are still making more and more weapons with the excuse to protect themselves, but isn't it of that weapons easier to do war?  
He thought foolishly that he could hide the sun with only one finger. Maybe, and just maybe Nagato and Madara were not that wrong, after all. Has he being arrogant and selfish for thinking that way; that because he will be Hokage he will change everything? He had believed that so. _

_He tried to befriend with every village and to do so universal laws, but it seems as the interests of every country goes further than that. Their selfish desires of power are overwhelming, and the only thing he could do was to try and protect his village for an invasion, and keep it in a high economy.  
He has realized that A 'Kage' was only the face of the one who leads the war, even though it was not created with that purpose by the First.  
He has been in the power of Konoha for 10 years, and he did not know anymore what was the right thing to do, he thought for a moment what Sasuke would have done as Hokage like he wanted if he had let him.  
_

 _It's been awhile since the last time he saw the Uchiha. Sasuke, gave earlier a report from other villages to an ANBU, he was often very busy, even when he has told the raven to leave that sort of things to his shadow clones, he had refused in order to keep him from making more efforts, he had said.  
He is always very compromised with the village as himself but never interfere with Naruto's decisions. Now that he thinks of it, Sasuke never shows his face to him anymore, it's seems as they have been separated with each other for years, even though he visits him once every 2 months for notices or missions._

 _Naruto sighed and left his head fall to his table, which was full of reports and unfinished files, when he heard the knocking on the door.  
He did not want to see or talk to anyone, so he did not respond.  
He heard another knocking more intensively._

 _-I am busy right now, please leave your reports or questions down the door. I will handle it la…  
_

 _-It's me, Naruto.- they said at the other side of the door._

 _When he heard that voice, immediately got up.  
_

 _-Come in, Sasuke.- he said firmly.  
_

 _The raven entered through the Hokage room._

 _Naruto watched as his closest friend was approaching to his desk with that gracile movements of his. Now that he sees him closely, Sasuke hasn't changed a bit since that final battle of theirs. He was still young and strong. Even his manners and mood were annoying as always, but the Hokage appreciate him that way since they had first met. And of course, his popularity between women is, as always, very impressive. Even tough Sakura was making an effort to keep the calm and not make a mess with every woman that chased his man, yeah, she was quite a possessive wife._

 _The young men were close to each other, only separate by the desk._

 _-What has happened, Sasuke? Why did you come so late, and without notice me? This is not proper of you.- Naruto spoke first, calmly.  
Sasuke looked at him and took off his high rank ANBU mask._

 _Naruto could not believe that, in fact, Sasuke did not change at all. He was still that quite handsome boy, only that he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a well-grown man._

 _-I just came from a mission, and I wanted to know how you were doing. I thought it wouldn't be polite if I kept my mask to visit you.- Sasuke casually said.  
_

 _Naruto smirked.  
-Polite? Since when that is a matter to you? You were doing that for the last couple of years, what's the difference now?.- Naruto spoke a little bit hurt  
_

 _-The difference is that I wanted to see you as a friend of yours, not a ninja or your subordinate._

 _-You know quite well, more than anyone else, that you have never been my subordinate. You do as you please in every mission, and with everyone.- While Naruto is speaking he has already left his desk and put himself in front of the ANBU.- You command almost everything because you did not want to rely that pression on me. And I know that you are doing very well, even I, don't know how you handle it.- Naruto said with a little bit of jealousy.- Well, I think you has been always a mystery to me, isn't that right, Sasuke?- said finally the seventh with pride and envy, this time very closely to the raven._

Sasuke did not move an inch and let his friend invade his personal space, he knew that Naruto was not a kid anymore, he has improved that to him every time on every decision he has made in these 5 years by the side of the Hokage, but Naruto was still a little bit impulsive towards him.

-I can say the same thing about you, ne Naruto? I know that you have been a little overwhelmed by all of this, and still you never give up. I know that… deep inside- Sasuke spoke slowly to Naruto's ear.- this is suffocating you and you still act like nothing is happening.

 _The raven slowly locate his hand by the back of the Hokage's neck._

Naruto 's eyes widened, could he know? How? He was extremely careful and even though he was tired he was always smiling and intending to be in character as long as possible and giving the 100% of him. It was impossible that him, of all people, could have noticed, when he's never around being in such a position as he was.

Naruto put himself together and with all of his calm spoke.

\- I…don't know what you are talking about.- the seventh just wanted to avoid his friend, he moved, so it will be more space between them.

 _Sasuke saw that move, and before Naruto could do anything, the blond was between the desk and the ANBU'S body.  
_

 _\- You are as annoying as always, Sasuke. I don't know where you wanna go with all of this.-said Naruto making blue sapphire and dark raven eyes meet._

 _It was supposed that Sasuke should have some manners for the Seventh, due to his position, but he could not forget who was this man in front of him; his friend, savior, brother, soulmate (Indra and Ashura)  
_

 _-What is it, Sasuke? Knock it off.- Naruto was getting rude but without breaking the contact.- Why did you come here at this time? You should be with Sakura, she did not see you in awhile and Sarada misses his father as well….- Naruto spoke honestly._

 _Sasuke just smiled_

 _-Jealous, Seventh?.-_

 _\- What are you saying?- Naruto thought that he was talking about Sakura.- I love Hinata, my family, even that I do not have a lot of time for them, I try to.._

 _\- Naïve as always, I was not talking about that. Why don't we just stop pretending that we are nothing but friends?_

 _-Then, what are we, Sasuke?.- Innocently but challenging asked Naruto, he did not want to play anymore._

 _-Don't you know? Didn't you had a rivalry with me since you were 6? Didn't you make everything about me on Team 7, and when I got tired of you, begged me to not leave you? Didn't you get strong for three years only to chase after me? Risking your life at every opportunity you had only to see me? Didn't you were suffering lacking of sleep because of me, or told me that you would burden my hatred even if you had to die? Didn't you Begged the Rio kage to not kill me, humiliating yourself because of me? Even you passed out at the simple thought of me going to die. I can go on forever, Naruto._

 _The blond just kept silent at the Ravens speech, even though Sasuke was almost touching his nose, he did not look away._

 _-I got tired of your friendship bullshit, Naruto.- Sasuke's breath tickled his lips_

 _-But you are..._

 _-Yours, and you are mine. I saw it inside of you, and you saw it inside of me every time we fought senseless. Why…_

 _-Stop it Sasuke.- Naruto did and did not want to hear it._

 _-No. That's why I did not want to see you anymore in these couple of years.._

 _-Stop it.- the seventh said breathless_

 _-... I wanted to go blind as you did..._

 _-Stop, please.. ._

 _\- ….but how can I when we are soulmates, Naruto?_

 _\- I don't want to hear it..!-_

 _-You literally, belong to me!- Sasuke close the distance, and slowly touched his lips with the man in front of him._

 _None of them made a move, they were just, sensually, touching their lips. Feeling what it was to finally taste, even a little, heaven._

 _\- Well, I think that I should have not brought that up, right?.- Sasuke was really trying to content himself, but it was so difficult with him, as everything._

 _-Sasuke..- they indeed did not break apart from each other._

 _-Hm?_

 _-Is this a revenge of what I did to you in the past?-Naruto spoke seriously_

 _-I don't get it… and I am the smart._

 _-I know what Ashura felt for Indra, and Indra just killed him. I know what Madara felt for Hashirama, and the last one indeed killed him too… Are you punishing us? Because...I am telling you that what you are doing is so hard to me, so hard to all of us, to just get away…Do you know the kind of thing you are doing?.. -Naruto was dangerously almost on top of Sasuke's lips again.- You are awakening hundreds of years of feelings, my soul...is entirely attracted to yours, don't you know it, Sasuke?_

 _The Ashura and Madara's vessel just smirked._

 _-I do know it very well, since the first time I met you, it was so difficult getting away from you. The three years along with Orochimaru felt like hell, I thought it was because of my loneliness but... when I saw you again.. I could not resist to get my hands on you.. I had to feel you. Naruto… please…_

 _\- Please what, Sasuke?.- Naruto said seductively approaching to the Ravens body even more and looking directly at this mouth._

 _-Stop the pain._

 _And just like that Naruto woke up from his sleep at the Hokage's office. He felt dizzy, and not only that but with a little problem between his legs. What was wrong with him? What was the meaning of that dream? It felt so real. It felt like he was completely giving himself to Sasuke, it felt like longing…_

 _He couldn't explain with words what kind of feeling it was, something so strong and at the same time weak, something so rude and soft, love and hate…_

 _A noise awakened him from his thoughts._

 _Someone was knocking at the door._

 _-Come in.- He said slowly._

 _He felt disappointed to see Shikamaru coming through._

 _-Seventh, again fallen asleep?.- Shikamaru pointed out wisely_

 _-Yeah, kind of- said Naruto with a nervous smile realizing that Shikamaru was on everything,no wonder he was his smartest friend, and employee._

 _-You should go home.-_

 _-I can't, I have to plan the departure of our products for tomorrow.-_

 _-As you wish.- he said taking back his steps to the front door, but he stopped and looked back to Naruto._

 _-By the way, Sasuke gave me a message for you.- Shikamaru said almost funny_

 _Naruto jumped of surprise at his seat just by hearing the ANBU'S name._

 _-He said that he will take care of you later, he had to go to see Sarada before helping you out with your problem.- and with that he left and closed the door behind him._

* * *

So... how was It? I really tried hard to make this. I don't know how it went but I feel good with this chapter knowing that it was my first fanfic about them. I am feeling pround, actually. What do you think about their relationship? We're they in character? Tell me your feelings, thanks a lot!

Thanks all of you for reading.


End file.
